


show me the stars

by violetnovice (orphan_account)



Series: the unneeded HSAU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I don't think I'll ever actually post something I'm satisfied with on ao3, heaps of gay ahead, they're freshmans in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/violetnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a surprise for Lena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me the stars

Something to add to your mental tally of her habits: Lena sleeps in a polo shirt and boxers.

Her chestnut hair is mussed up and her limbs are splayed messily, possessively over the mattress. Her quilt is on the floor, tossed off due to the heat.

Something else to note: Her room is a mess of posters and sports gear. Not exactly surprising, though oddly endearing.

You slide off the windowsill and gingerly pick your way through the mess on the floor to shake her awake.

You'd brought dark chocolate as a bribe, a sticky chunk wrapped in tinfoil melting in your hand, but judging by the hazy grin she gives you when her eyes flutter open, you might not need it.

Lena sits up, stretching a bit.

"What're you here for?" She says, too loud and you wince at the volume.

"Be quiet." You hiss, absentmindedly reaching out to smooth down the wayward collar of her polo. "You're going to get us caught."

Lena's entire face lights up in delight. "Are we sneaking out?" She whispers. "Why didn't you tell me earlier love? Woulda dressed up for the occasion."

"We don't have classes together on Fridays," you say, rolling your eyes. "Shut up and follow me."

"Wha-in my undies?" You eye said boxers, admiring the freckles dusted across Lena's thighs.

"Of course not," You press the piece of chocolate into her hand, "Get dressed."

\---

"This is rubbish." She complains through a stuffed mouth, ten minutes later while you are trying to lockpick the padlock off the wire fence. "I don't get why you like this stuff, tastes like burning horse shit."

"Real chocolate, _cherie_ , doesn't come with additional sweeteners." you say airily. You give up on opening the gate and slip a foot through a wire triangle, testing your weight.

It holds well enough, and you scale the fence with ease. The fence creaks a bit when you vault over the top with a twist of your spine, but you land alright. 

Behind you, Lena lands a bit clumsily and stumbles into you, a soft sigh escaping her.

You focus on moving away because if you focus on the breathy sound for too long you might do something idiotic like turn around and kiss her.

"I think you'll like my surprise," you say instead.  
\---

Lena doesn't really question why you took her to the local park in the middle of the night, she trusts that you won't waste her time and there is something warm in you at the thought that you don't care to identify. You've never had much liking for emotions, even less now that you're in highschool.

Normally, you'd go to the skate park on the other side of the neighbourhood, closer to your place than hers, to stargaze. You tend to sit on the half pipe and talk with her for hours. This time's slightly different.

She waits for you on top of the playstructure, in the small roofed area that opens out into the swirly slide. It's oddly cute, the way she leans back into the curve of the slide, arms hanging casually over the edge, legs propped on the other wall of the slide almost arrogantly. 

The plastic bag is still there under the cedar chips where you buried it, you toss the small jewelry box into her lap unceremoniously.

The box clicks open, pendant rustling as she lifts it. The chrome encasing the circular bit of stained blue glass catches the light.

You know she's sort of a sap sometimes, so you had the constellation of Orion etched onto the glass.

"Happy birthday." You say, taking a seat on the plastic platform. Her birthday was last month. She smiles, shy and knowing.

"Thank you." Lena breathes, something like awe colouring her voice. "Help me put it on?"

You oblige, fingers tenderly brushing aside the hair at the nape of her neck and latching the catch.

Her hand finds yours and squeezes.

"Tell me about your day, love?"

\---

You wake up Saturday morning with your face buried in her shoulder(she smells of lilac bodywash) and the pendant is carefully arranged on the bedside table. Her uncle and guardian Winston is already up, judging by the faint smell of peanut butter pancakes.

You tuck your chin over her shoulder again and close your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, please leave kudos if you did!


End file.
